


In the Background

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Journey's End", Jack doesn't want Ianto to fade into the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Background

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo02](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jo02).



They were still celebrating when Jack saw Ianto slip away towards the archives. He didn't think the others had noticed; Gwen, Martha and Mickey—aided by no small amount of alcohol—were performing an extended victory dance, still too euphoric to notice that their number had been reduced by one.

Jack gave him five minutes before following.

"Been a while since I've had to come down here to find you," he said.

Ianto turned to look at him. "Been a while since we've had this many people in the Hub."

Jack walked forward, quickly closing the distance between them. He placed his hand lightly on Ianto's hip. "Do me a favour," he said softly. "Don't let yourself fade into the background."

"I can take care of myself, Jack."

He smiled at that. "I know you can."

"Although..." Ianto paused. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised that you'd worry about it."

"Why is that?"

"Well," he continued, in a low voice, "being in the background... it does have certain advantages." The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack's smile became a grin as he felt Ianto loop his hands around his braces. "Like what?"

"Like this."

As Ianto's lips pressed hard against his, Jack found that he was suddenly inclined to agree with the other man's assessment.


End file.
